


I Know You Are

by FiccinDylan_2014 (FiccinDylan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BJ!Stira, BonerKilling!Stalia, Infidelity, M/M, Scallison, Sciles, Skittles, Unrequited, and thank you more, but what am i?, highschool, sterek, stiles is fucking up, thank you for all of those who refrained from saying, to those who didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bros helping bros, that’s all this was. Just two best friends jacking off together except that “jacking off” really meant buttsexing, but you guys?  They’re not gay.  At least that’s what Stiles tells himself as Scott pounds him like a drum. It’s just that tonight something seems to be… different, and maybe just maybe.. nah, it’s just bros helping bros.  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanavis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lanavis), [brinkleytown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkleytown/gifts), [lastfaerytale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lastfaerytale).



> My Tumblr: [FiccinDylan](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)
> 
> BE KIND! Lol, this is my first T-Dubs fanfic for public consumption (i.e. not just in my head) and I'm scared to death and oh so fragile, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> There is literally just a smattering of Scallison and a tiny breath of Sterek, so like... you know. Get your priorities in order. This is Skittlesville. :)

“Ahh, yes!” Stiles moaned as Scott writhed in between his legs, crashing into him like a wave onto a thirsty beach. Stiles had one arm thrown behind his head; his hand grasping the wooden slats in the headboard behind him. The other hand was tangled in the prison of sheets beneath him. He imagined they were on a beach and the covers were quicksand that got more confining the more he fought. This prison saved his hand from grabbing Scott’s ass and pulling him closer as Scott broke over him in a hypnotic rhythm. Stiles was in paradise, but was quickly drawn out by Scott’s loud, uncontrolled exhortations.

“Aww, Selena, fuck yeah baby! Take this dick girl!” Stiles grimaced slightly, Scott’s sex talk was always a bit much. Stiles could see Scott’s brow furrow as he got lost in his own narrative nonsense.

“Yeah, Selena, your man is giving it to you good, so fucking good!” Stiles rolled his eyes a bit, but he couldn’t disagree. Scott was giving it to him _good_ , so _fucking_ good.

Selena was Stiles’ role-playing name. When they started this--the actual fucking part of it--they decided to take on girls’ names so as to detract from the gayness, which was certainly not a part of their relationship. The boys were best friends since their first sandbox play date all those years ago. They weren’t doing this as an expression of sexuality, but as a favor to each other.

“Oh God Sc--oh my God!” Stiles body rocked back and forth on the bed as Scott plunged into him. One leg was curled up in Scott’s arm and the other stayed suspended in the air as if by magic. Scott’s dick grazed the inside of Stiles’ anus causing his hand to escape its bedsheet prison and involuntarily squeeze Scott’s clenching buttocks.

“Shit Selena, you’re making me so hot, ugh, you’re the best, girl. You’re the fucking best!”

‘ _Bros helping bros_ ,’ Stiles thought, and he knew the turn of phrase sounded cliche, but it was true.

Despite being very beautiful, Scott and Stiles often had trouble getting the girls at their school to give in to their advance. Stiles was naturally awkward around girls. He had a lot of girl _friends_ , but getting out of the “friendzone” was something that eluded him. Scott was handsome but insecure. He was on the lacrosse team and wanted to be first line but his lack of natural skill coupled with the crippling inefficiency of asthma and acne made it difficult for him to believe in himself. Stiles always tried to pump him up since he was kind of in the same boat, but Scott was a bit more passionate when it came to his commitments, and took it harder when adolescence defied him.

Scott’s life changed that fateful night Peter gave him the bite. Yes, he was a werewolf now and had to deal with that bullshit, but there were some positive side effects. His acne and asthma were gone and he found he was stronger and faster than ever before. Though he excelled in lacrosse (not only making first line, but also team co-captain) he still had trouble connecting with girls.

For some reason it seemed he just couldn’t kick his old demons. He was a diamond with the outlook of a lump of coal and that outlook is what he was pretty sure girls saw everytime he tried out his lines. He was casually dating Allison, but always on the prowl for more pussy. The desire was nearly innate in him to pursue and conquer, show that the old Scott McCall was gone, and the _alpha_ Scott McCall was in charge. That was the plan anyhow. Though he was a hunter, Scott rarely landed any of his prey.

Well, except one.

“Ahh! Ohh, fuck. Fuck! Ugh, ahh.” There were so many things Stiles wanted to say, but they became masked in moans and manly grunts to prove that even though he was currently getting fucked, it was okay because soon he’d be the one doing the fucking. It was their arrangement. Stiles became Selena and then, when Scott was finished he would become Sasha for Stiles.

“Oh Selena baby, your pussy is so tight baby, turn over for me, I want to hit it from the back!” Stiles rolled over obediently and raised his haunches allowing a good angle for Scott. He thrust his ass into the air as Scott applied more lube and began to enter him again slowly.

“Oh fuuuuck-“ _Me_. That’s what Stiles really wanted to say. _“Fuck me Scottie, fuck the shit out of my--oh, your dick feels so good up my ass, yeah, fuck me. Harder!”_ But to say that would be to admit that he enjoyed this part of their excursions, which would make him gay. He wasn’t. And that was that. He was just enjoying this because it was sex, not because he really loved Scott’s cock inside of him. That’s easy to get, right? So to truly say what he wanted to say, the _fuck me harder_ ’s and the _jizz on my face, I want to taste your cum_ ’s, would be lying, because that’s not what he really wanted, at least he thought.

Stiles thought back to when he and Scott first started this. Before the fucking, there was mutual masturbation and making out, and before that there was jacking off and kissing and dry humping, and before that there was jacking off together, and before that there was talking about sex and finding out that you could cure yourself of a painful hard-on. Since they were 13, each step kind of progressed and became a routine of sorts. Every week like clockwork the schedule would unfold.

Monday: “Dude, I can’t catch a fucking break. Juliet said she wanted to blow me after fifth, but I have a free period and I’m using that to study.” “I know man, Jamila was finally down but then we had that fire drill and I only had time to finger bang her a little.” “What? That’s awesome bro! Further than I got. I’m so fucking horny dude.” “What are you doing now, wanna go back to my place?”

Tuesday: “I got a date with Rosa tonight, but I think I’ll cancel, she’s always trying to trick guys into getting her pregnant.” “Yeah man, you should cancel, that bitch is crazy.” “I know right? I might try Cassie though.” “Don’t do Cassie, I heard she had herpes.” “The fuck? That’s so fucking nasty!” “I know! Hey, why don’t you come over tonight?”

Wednesday and Thursday were spent with Scott aggressively seeking pussy and Stiles aggressively avoiding eye contact with Derek Hale, the interim student coach of the boys basketball team. Derek Hale was a dark, brooding man with captivating green eyes. ‘ _They look just like a girl’s_ ,’ is what Stiles tells himself when just thinking about those seafoam green pools gives him a raging boner. Because, even now, when he was just staring at Derek’s ass, he wasn’t getting turned on by the actual ass, but by the thought that if Derek turned around, Stiles would see his eyes. It was that thought which made him horny, you see?

Friday was preparation for the weekend, which meant a double date. Scott would take Allison and Stiles would usually take Kira who was in his acting class. Everyone thought she was kind of strange, but overall she was well liked and she gave one hell of a blowjob. They would go out and have a good time, and at the end of the evening Stiles would drive Scott’s car up to Lookout Point and park. Kira and Stiles would sit in the front of the car and talk about movies or musicals or gossip about celebrities, then Kira would apply some lip balm and go down on Stiles while he threw his head back and drifted off to his beach fantasy. Scott and Allison would sit in the back making out and eventually begin fucking.

Stiles was usually content to stay in his beach oasis, but every now and again he would hear Scott say something that pulled him out of the moment. Allison was a quiet lay and really didn’t express herself except for a few moans; Scott had always been very vocal and let out many moans, sighs and instructions.

So if one night, say Scott was all, “Oh yeah baby, ride that shit! Fuck babe, your tits are so beautiful. I love them so much, I fucking love you so much!” Stiles would wonder what it would be like if he had breasts, would Scott love...

And then Stiles’ eyes would shoot open and he would make sure to run his hands through Kira’s hair or something to let her know he was still present. He would say something like, “ _Yeah, suck that dick girl_!” or “ _You know you want it!”_ and then look in the rearview mirror at Scott who would give him a wink. Stiles would regain his composure, remove his hand from Kira’s head, and put his head back on the cushion of his seat before shutting his eyes again.

He didn’t understand why he sometimes went too far. Especially with breasts, Stiles didn’t even like breasts all that much. He liked the small ones that would stay out of the way, but overall he imagined himself to be an ass man. He loved round beautiful asses that were taut, but a little bouncy. Like Derek’s, but on a girl.

After they got finished they would drop the girls off at their respective homes and then usually go to one or the other’s house. Stiles’ and Scott’s houses were interchangeable so “home” was whichever one happened to be closest. Though their parents wouldn’t buy houses that were next door to each other they did get them each an extra bed to place in their rooms for the other to sleep. They were barely used. Stiles used his as the pre-dresser where he would lay out his clothes for the next day, or sort his laundry. Scott used his as a makeshift entertainment center, filled with CD’s, DVD’s and video games. They’d always slept together and thought of no reason to stop now, especially with the fucking thing. It was just more convenient to sleep in one bed.

They would get home and take a shower together and Scott would talk about how wet Allison’s pussy was and Stiles would talk about how good Kira’s head was and they might start to jack off a little, or snap each other with towels laughing at how the other was getting all hot and bothered. They would get out of the shower and towel off and Stiles would grab the lotion and help apply it to Scott’s back while cracking some joke, and Scott would do the same for Stiles. And _sometimes_ Stiles would rub lotion into Scott’s ass, and _sometimes_ Scott would massage Stiles’ chest, and then they would touch each other’s dicks. Not because they wanted them, but wouldn’t you want someone to touch your dick if it were out and a little bit hard? They were friends, and Stiles was happy that they could touch each other and _help_ each other like this without any awkwardness.

After they were done they would get into bed. Scott liked to sleep naked and usually all Stiles wore was a pair of briefs. They would talk a while and then maybe drift off, and in the middle of the night one would wake up and reach for the other. Scott would always reach for Stiles’ ass and pull it towards him. Stiles would reach for Scott’s dick, but then think better of it and instead touch his side and roll him onto his back. If Scott initiated things, he would reach over and turn on the lamp. Stiles guessed that Scott was just clumsy in the dark and needed to see. It was fine though, they’d gotten over not being able to do it in the light a long time ago. He would open the nightstand drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. After giving Stiles a little kiss, Scott would pour some into Stiles’ palm who would then begin to apply the lube to Scott’s pulsating erection. Scott would close his eyes and start in with the Selena talk and fuck Stiles as they were now.

If Stiles initiated things, he would start by running his hands up and down Scott’s body. He did this because he knew Scott liked it. Then he would kiss Scott passionately for as long as Scott would let him. Stiles was just a sucker for kissing. He loved nibbling Scott’s lower lip between his teeth before kissing the upper lip and swiping his tongue inside of Scott’s mouth. He loved the way their mouths joined and parted wet and hungry for more. Scott basically thought foreplay was a waste of “sexytimes” and didn’t like kissing anyone all that much, but he never seemed to mind when Stiles kissed him for as long as he did.

Stiles would kiss Scott’s neck, and rub his nose against the day’s stubble. Then he would go travel down and lick Scott’s erect nipples. Scott had girl nipples that Stiles liked to suck. They were really plump with cute little dark areolas just like a females, which is why Stiles enjoyed them so much. He’d then have to make a choice, whether to go first or last. He knew Scott wasn’t that keen on getting fucked, and that if he were on bottom first, it would mean Stiles probably wouldn’t get to do Scott. That didn’t bother Stiles so much except that it would cut down on the actual sex time. On the other hand, Stiles was still kind of awkward about the being on top thing, and Scott would usually get kind of stiff anyway. He was so much more passionate, well… _agile_ when he was on top. Stiles really appreciated the care Scott took when he was inside of him, and the lengths he went to ensure Stiles’ comfort.

So Stiles would either pull Scott on top of him, and spread his legs as far as they would go, or sometimes he would place a pillow under his stomach and hand Scott the lube, or sometimes (though very rarely as the whole “looking directly at you while you’re inside of me” thing became too much of an issue, much to Stiles' dismay) he would straddle Scott, guide his penis inside of him and ride him while kissing Scott’s hot open mouth.

Stiles didn’t know how long this thing was going to last. The fucking portion was pretty new. Stiles remembers that Scott suggested it just a few nights after he got bit. Stiles was game and thought it was pretty cool to lose your virginity to your best friend instead of some girl who could just break your heart. Also, the fact that he was 17 and still a virgin _not_ by choice was getting pretty old, so he was fine with Scott’s idea. He knew at this point they’d been fucking for 9 months and the rest started when they were 13.

Stiles was always one to pay attention to details like that, to notice things that others missed. He couldn’t exactly notice anything just then though, because something different was happening. Scott was being a bit more brutal this time, a bit more feral. Not like he was out of control, but more like he was letting go, getting just a bit wilder and taking Stiles just a little bit further than usual. Something was different and it was making Stiles crazy. Normally he felt like Scott held back a bit; hell, they both did. They trusted each other 100% but to give in _all_ the way meant… _something_. Stiles couldn’t think of the words just then, he could only think of his best friend’s dick mauling his ass.

“Aww _shit_ Scott! I mean uhh Selen- oh God, I- _fuck_!” Stiles was fucking up. He was forgetting their rules and calling out Scott’s name and forgetting his own damn roleplay name (which didn’t even fit here any _damn_ ways) as his hole became a human fleshlight for Scott’s cock.. He was glad Scott had flipped him over because he could muffle some of his words into the pillow. It would also allow Stiles to come without too much weirdness.

Coming was the oddest thing, because it meant giving into pleasure. Which was fine when you were the one giving the pleasure, but there was something about a dick in your ass making you come that was so very… _gay_. Stiles didn’t have an explanation for his boner while he was getting fucked, so he tried not to acknowledge it, or tried not to get one. Sometimes when Stiles was on his back or riding Scott, he’d think about Malia Tate. She was a gorgeous girl, but Stiles didn’t find her very tempting. She had a very curvy figure and high supple breasts. She was sweet though, a little cooky and Stiles could think about her without getting hard. This was great because nothing says “gay!” like your hard dick swinging in the face of a guy whose cock is in your ass. So while Scott was fucking him and thinking about “Selena” Stiles was getting fucked and thinking about Malia. He hated doing that though, since again it took him out of the actual moment.

It’s like when you’re with a girl for the first time, and you don’t know that maybe you should jack off before to relieve some tension so when you actually get to the girl you don’t fucking spray in her face the first time she touches you. So instead of enjoying the foreplay you end up thinking about baseball stats and your grandmother’s chocolate pudding or whatever else you can to make sure you last.

“Oh fuck! Oh, baby- _fuck_ , Scott- shit!” Stiles’ ass couldn’t help but jam back into Scott’s crotch, meeting his thrusts in a feverish rhythm. He reached back to pull Scott off of him, but instead his hand grabbed Scott’s ass again and pulled him in deeper.

Stiles knew that whenever Scott had his eyes closed and started in with the Selena talk that his own body was just a surrogate at that point, an instrument of pleasure. He got that, and it was fine he guessed, but his body didn’t always understand and would often times react a bit too favorably to Scott’s movements. Kind of like now. Stiles could barely breathe. Scott swiveled and thrust his hips abruptly causing his penis to hit Stiles’ prostate like an arrow to a bullseye.

“You like that shit Selena? You like when your man does that shit?” Stiles was oddly pissed off and he wasn’t sure why. He assured himself it was because Scott wasn’t concentrating. Scott’s movements were usually predictable, but tonight his moves were causing Stiles body to betray itself and Stiles didn’t enjoy being caught off guard. Not when he couldn’t fully enjoy it. He quickly forgot about his anger though when Scott raised his hand and landed it forcefully on the meatiest part of Stiles’ ass. Stiles moaned in fucking ecstasy and wiggled his ass up into Scott’s crotch causing Scott’s dick to jump inside of him. He could feel Scott in places he didn’t even know existed and all he wanted was more. They moved like a ship caught in the greatest storm, bowing and bending with every wave of satisfaction that swept over them. Scott’s arms gave way and he couldn’t prop himself up anymore causing him to collapse on top of Stiles.

Scott wrapped one arm around Stiles’ stomach tightly and used his other hand to grab a handful of Stiles’ hair. He was still gyrating his hips into Stiles’ ass and buried his face into Stiles’ back, kissing his neck and biting his shoulder. Stiles could barely stand the weight of this man, his best friend lying on top and inside of him, kissing and biting his body. In an unusual move Stiles turned his head to kiss Scott who accepted it without hesitation. They kissed briefly, but as deeply and as lovingly as Stiles could ever wish. When they broke Stiles felt Scott’s hot breath on his ear,

“Oh fuck Selena, your ass is so fucking tight.”

A tear fell down Stiles’ cheek, he hadn’t even realized it was there. He wiped his face on the pillow and turned his head. Scott had a full-length mirror on the wall across from the bed. He said he put it there so he could watch girls suck his dick without it being weird for them. Stiles could see both of their asses in the mirror; Scott’s naturally tanned buttocks clenching with every pass into Stiles’ creamy spotted exterior. Stiles watched this transfixing motion in the mirror as tears continued to pool in his eyes and fall into the pillow beneath his face. He tried to dismiss them, not think about why he was crying, and concentrated instead on the twinges of bliss that raced through his body.

“Ahh, oh fuck boy-, Scott! Oh my God I lo- Sco-, fuckin-“ There was so much he wanted to say but couldn’t--he was so frustrated, but still so horny. Stiles reached under himself and grabbed Scott’s arm that was still clenched tightly around his stomach. Scott’s wolf strength kicked in and Stiles knew that if he saw Scott’s eyes they’d be a bright alpha red. His arm wouldn’t budge, he was too far gone by now.

“Yeah, babe, you love this shit don’t you? You love this pounding, your fuckin’ pussy is so fucking tight, your fucking _ass_ Stiles. Fucking St- _asha_ , shit!” Stiles didn’t know what the hell was going on, he was beyond any comprehension of any kind. All he could concentrate on was how he couldn’t _not_ call out Scott’s name, and how he couldn’t _not_ clench his buttocks and moan every time Scott entered him. None of this mattered though because it was too late. Scott crashed into him rough and frenzied over and over, back and forth, up and down, left and fucking right; and Stiles watched this in the mirror until he couldn’t see at all now due to the tears that streamed down his face.

“Fuck-“ _Me_ , “Fuck-“ _Me, Scottie please, baby, I love you, please_ , “Fuck-“ _me_. And then he came. Stiles’ body contracted releasing long streams of cum. His shudders caused Scott to come filling up Stiles’ clenching hole. Their languid bodies melted into the bed and Stiles began to sob openly. He smothered his face into his pillow and held it there with his hands behind his head. He was weeping dramatically and continued even after Scott withdrew himself.

“Fuck Stiles, what’s wrong? Was I too rough?” Stiles shook his head and Scott grabbed his shoulder making him turn onto his back. Scott didn’t seem to notice the cum on Stiles’ body, nor his own arms, nor the sheets; what he noticed were Stiles’ bloodshot chocolate brown eyes, and inability to look at him.

“Stiles! Dude, fucking look at me, tell me what’s wrong.” Stiles looked into Scott’s concerned eyes before reaching up and grabbing Scott’s neck pulling him to his mouth. They kissed each other brusquely and desperately and Stiles grabbed Scott’s dick and began to jerk it back and forth until it was hard again and Scott moaned but Stiles wouldn’t stop kissing him and Stiles pushed Scott on his back and pushed their dicks together and began to rub up and down Scott’s body kissing and pulling and squeezing and biting until Scott finally grabbed Stiles’ waist and pulled Stiles off of his mouth and body throwing him gently down on the other side of the bed. Scott straddled Stiles and grabbed his wrists pinning them down over his head. He looked Stiles straight in his bloodshot eyes and asked a question he was sure he already knew the answer to.

“Stiles. What’s going on with you?”

Stiles had nowhere to go, he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was having a panic attack only worse. All he could envision was Derek’s ass, and Scott’s dick, and how much he wanted to suck it the way Kira could suck it, and how he wanted to make Scott happy and--

“I’m so fucking gay!” Stiles said it, and couldn’t believe he said it, so he said it again.

“I’m so _fucking_ gay for you! And fucking Coach Hale! And every fucking guy that ever fucking lived! I’m so fucking gay!”

Scott released Stiles’ arms and sat up. Stiles folded his hands around his face and breathed heavily, freaking out. Scott pulled Stiles’ hands away from his face and ruffled his hair a little. He kissed Stiles’ forehead and nodded.

“I know you are.”

Stiles and Scott got dressed silently and cleaned up the mess they’d made on the bed. Stiles stripped the sheets and took them to the washer while Scott grabbed the fitted sheet on the other bed. When Stiles came back he had a damp, warm rag in his hand and motioned for Scott to sit next to him. Scott obliged and allowed Stiles to wipe the come off of his arm. Scott placed his hand comfortingly on Stiles’ knee as Stiles exhaled..

“So… how long have you known?” Stiles looked at Scott who met his gaze and held it firmly, but sweetly.

“Stiles, dude, you’re my best friend, I’ve known for a long time. I guess that’s why I didn’t mind the kissing--” Stiles snorted a little at this, “--because I knew you loved it so much, but... I’m not gay bro, and I don’t think we can keep doing this if we’re both not into it the same way.”

~~*><*~~

And so they stopped, but they stayed the very best of friends. Scott was there when Stiles told his dad, and Stiles was Scott’s best man when he married Allison, becoming the favorite uncle of their twin girls, and later their little boy. Scott was there when Stiles later met up with Derek in college where they started dating, and he was there when they broke up and even there when they repeated the cycle three more times before finally just moving in together.

Stiles was there when Scott and Allison started to fight, and he was there when Allison kicked Scott out of the house. And here they were, 15 years later, sharing a bed just like when they were 17. They gossiped a bit about Scott and Allison’s bullshit; Scott predicted he’d be back in the house in two days once she calmed the hell down. They talked about how since Derek had been promoted to assistant coach for an NBA team, he was traveling a lot which had positive and negative effects on their crazy ass relationship. They joked and talked just like old times and then they fell asleep.

In the middle of the night both awoke. Neither one could pinpoint exactly why, but both felt like there was something in the air that roused them. Almost like unfinished business. Scott turned on his back and placed one hand behind his head. He looked over at Stiles’ body, and instinctively placed a hand on his waist. Stiles considered the hand for a moment. He’d tucked the possibility of this moment away in his mind a long time ago, but never quite decided what to do if the opportunity ever presented itself. He turned his head and saw Scott staring at his own hand which now slipped and was slowly massaging Stiles’ buttock. Scott noticed Stiles’ movements and their eyes met, filled with a hunger that they thought was long since satiated. Stiles rolled over and wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, kissing him deeply.

“I love you Scott,” he said, no longer afraid to express his feelings.

Scott nodded,  “I know you do.” They kissed once more as Stiles made his way down Scott’s body filling his mouth with the flesh of his beloved from nipples to stomach to thighs and back to the one thing he wanted most right then. He accepted Scott in his mouth and devoured his penis (well.. _gently_ ) between his lips and down his throat. Scott moaned in absolute delight and ran his hands over Stiles’ head and arms. In what was now a signature move he grabbed a handful of Stiles’ hair and pulled it playfully as Stiles bobbed up and down on his cock bringing him just to the brink of orgasm. By some lingering habit Scott reached into the side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Stiles--with a bit too much urgency--grabbed the condom and tore it open with his teeth, causing Scott to laugh.

“You’re not supposed to open them like that you horny bitch!” Stiles smiled, flipped Scott off and rolled the condom onto Scott’s erection. He then straddled Scott, guiding him slowly inside. He rode Scott, as he’d done all those years ago, but this time was different, this time he knew what he was doing and how to do it, and this time, well… it was _good_.

The next morning he woke up with his arms around Scott and his leg wrapped around his thighs. Scott was on the phone with Allison, talking about coming home the next day, he looked down at Stiles and winked. Stiles smiled and nestled his head back into Scott’s chest. He gave no thought of tomorrow or later that day or even five minutes from that moment, he only thought about right then and what it felt like. How it felt kissing Scott again, and sucking him, and getting fucked by him again, making love with him, and Stiles looked again directly into Scott’s eyes as he hung up the phone.

“I love you Scott. And I know that you know!”

Scott’s smile melted and he became very serious suddenly. He positioned himself so that both he and Stiles were on their sides facing each other. He grabbed Stiles’ hand and kissed it thoughtfully trying to craft his next few words.

“I… I can’t be gay, Stiles. Even though I’m in love with you too, I can’t do it. I have a wife, and kids, and I’ve always wanted that, you know? A family with a wife and kids, and I’ve always wanted you, but I can’t have you. I’m not as strong as you are.”

Stiles sat up and looked down into Scott’s piercing dark eyes, they were so beautiful. ”I love you Scott. That’s all that matters. I’m not asking you for anything, especially something you won’t give--“

“Can’t give--“

“ _Won’t_ give Scott. You _won’t_ give yourself to me. You chose the easy route, and that’s your decision, but it’s not going to make me love you any less, and it’s not going to make you not love me anymore.”

“I love you so fucking much, Stiles. I fucking love you.” Tears streamed down Scott’s face as he buried his face in his hands, Stiles pulled Scott’s hands down and wiped the tears away as Scott shook his head back and forth.

“I don’t know what to fucking do!”

Stiles kissed Scott chastely and sweetly on the lips and moved a piece of hair from in front of his eyes.

“Shh, you’ll get up, take a shower, and I’ll cook you some food. You’ll go back home and convince Allison to let you back in today, and she will, and you’ll make love and have another baby, and I’ll be the godfather and the uncle and everything will go on as it has been.” Stiles looked deeply at Scott who clutched to his best friend’s confidence.

“Okay, okay. Yeah, okay.” He looked at Stiles and cupped his chin kissing him lightly on the lips, “I’m so in love with you, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled slightly and nodded.

“I know you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for going on this journey with me, I really appreciate it! I love your comments and feel free to message me here or at ficcindylan.tumblr.com.
> 
> Umm.. would anyone be interested in a long form Scott POV that starts from the beginning and goes all the way to the end because I feel like that could be seriously epic and I have many great ideas but I don't know, has this story been TOLD? I feel like it maybe has, but I don't know, the fact that Scott is totally buttsex crazy in love with Stiles and manages to hide it for like 30 years is just intriguing to me and basically it'd be a story around porn but also with heart and now I feel like I've said too much...
> 
> Okay, bai!


End file.
